These Boots
by drakillya
Summary: Who knew going to a strip club would bring you to your knees? (thAT'S FORESHADOWING OH MAN) AU EreRi with stripper!Levi and fuckin' Eren. M for later chapters/language/etc.


A/N: EreRi with stripper!Levi and fuckin Eren who I stg is like Shinji in more ways than 7. This was inspired by the song "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'" by Nancy Sinatra. M for later chapters/language/etc. Oh god I'm writing a fic for a pairing I fell in lust- er love with like, two days ago. I'm so sorry if this is awfully written! This is my first time writing a fic in like... 6 years? Yeah. Anywayyyy... Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Eren had never done this before. His jade eyes were wide as he stood before the club with its blaring neon signs of what was to be inside. This was a strip club that Mikasa and Armin suggested to him after a night of drinking and Eren finally, _finally_ admitting to being gay. It's not like it came as a surprise to anyone, it was just a matter of time. Back to the point, the club said gay man was standing in front of was called "The Barracks". Eren disregarded the odd name for a gay strip club, clenched his ID in his hand, steeled his nerves for what was to either be great fun, or horribly embarrassing.  
"Let's hope for the first one..." he mumbled to himself as he flashed his ID to the doorman and headed inside.

The club itself was nice; military themed with various male pin-ups covering the walls, wooden tables and chairs, a large stage where currently a man in his early twenties with a strange haircut was grinding and and dancing on for a large crowd to some song with a dark beat that Eren didn't recognize, and best of all... All the workers were in _very_ form-fitting military uniforms.  
He decided to get a drink before his nerves got the better of them.  
"What can I get for ya?" a tall man with brown hair and kind blue-grey eyes asked him from behind the counter.  
"Ahh well, what do you suggest? I-I've never been here b-before.." Eren stammered out, a blush creeping across his cheeks.  
The man laughed, "I'll be right back" and with a slight nod he went to work on some weird concoction that when presented to Eren was green. Eren carefully eyed said drink and took a sip.  
"This is wonderful! What's it called?" The younger man asked as he quickly downed the rest of it.  
"Wh-oah man, you may wanna slow your roll there.. But it's called a Green Monkey; one of my many personal specialties." The bartender replied and winked at Eren, who then blushed a bright red and asked for another.

After a few songs and very handsome dancers came and went, Eren stopped watching and turned to the bartender to ask, "So, who's your favorite dancer, er.. What is your name?"  
The bartender again laughed and looked at Eren, "The name is Bertolt, and I guess my favorite would have to be" he paused, thinking it over "Reiner." Bertolt blushed a little at saying the mans name and stared off dreamily.  
Eren looked at him with a sly grin, "You got a little somma-sommin for him, huh?" The larger man quickly snapped out of his daydream and blushed profusely, denying everything as Eren just laughed. _Seems like I'm having a pretty good time..._ Eren smiled to himself as he looked around. Suddenly, a song began that he quickly recognized.  
"These boots are made for walkin!" Eren exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yeah, that's 'Lance Corporal Levi'." Bertolt said blandly, making air quotes around the name as he said it "a pain in the ass, that one."

Eren was only partially listening as his eyes became transfixed on a man slink onto the stage in tall, black, heeled boots, fishnet thigh highs that ran up his toned legs to tight, black bootyshorts, a white button up that was undone some to reveal a porcelain chest was covered by a cropped black military police jacket. Eren got up from the bar to get closer to the man that would probably soon be the object of his wet dreams. This thought was confirmed when he got close enough to see the lance corporal's face, dark hair styled in an undercut framed his beautiful, flawless featured and definitely brought out his grey, half-lidded eyes. Eren's jaw simply dropped in amazement as the male on stage started rolling his hips and grinding on the pole. He'd never seen anyone so... mesmerizing before. The man stopped his ministrations on the pole to wiggle out of his jacket, drop it to the floor, and saunter over to the gathering crowd that Eren somehow managed to get to the front of. Levi then slowly, tantalizingly started to unbutton his shirt while moving his hips to the beat. As Levi got to the last button and gracefully slid the shirt off his muscular shoulders, Eren noticed the man was staring directly at him. Levi then dropped the shirt to the right of him and slid to his knees and _crawled_ right to the edge of the stage and in time with the song, leaned right next to Eren's ear and almost whispered, "One of these days these boots are gonna walk. All. Over. You."

The men around him hooted and cheered, throwing varying amounts of cash to the stage as Levi got up, winked, and turned around to finish the dance. Eren let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he just blushed and stared at the man currently leaving the stage with a sly smirk and a large wad of cash.  
Oh, tonight was _definitely_ great fun. Eren thought to himself with a lust filled smile as he managed to find his way through the crowd to the exit. He was about to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Oi, brat" came a deep voice behind him.

* * *

A/N: Oooooh this turned out delightfully~! Please let me know if I should continue this or if it should be just y'know, deleted! Any and all constructive criticism is welcomed! If all ya have is a "I liked/didn't like this" then let me know! :D Hopefully the next chapter will be lime and MAAAYYYBBEEE a lemon. I dunno yet haha! But for sure dom!Levi and sub!Eren.


End file.
